The objective of this core facility is to provide the technical and scientific support for the research projects through the isolation of rare or specific cell populations, the amplification of RNA isolated from the respective cell populations and the comprehensive analysis of the genetic program of these cell populations using microarray analysis. Specifically, we have established the following expertise, which will be provided for the support of each of the projects. 1) Analysis of cell populations using FACS analysis; 2) RNA micro-isolation; 3) Linear RNA amplification; 4) Microarray analysis; and 5) Bioinformatics of microarray data for the initial analysis and integration of results with previous studies. This is an extension of an ongoing collaboation between Dr. Garry and the project leaders.